


Treasure

by Aki_Saiko (saikowrites)



Series: Writober 2019 [21]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desire for revenge - Freeform, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Inktober 2019, Shiho dies, Writober 2019, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/Aki_Saiko
Summary: Of Ann, grief, and anger so strong it could burn down a castle.WRITOBER 2019 | Day 21: Treasure | Based on the official Inktober 2019 prompt list.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm not a super huge fan of Ann/Shiho in terms of otp, but I do quite like them! I feel there's sooo much potential between them that the game doesn't fully express.  
I'd gladly have done something more romantic, but angst is the salt in life and I didn't have enough free time today to write something longer. So. Enjoy the pain, I guees?
> 
> Song for this chapter: [Ben Howard - Black Flies ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NPA__ra9uY)

Ann grabs her phone and puts in ‘replay’ mode the song she’s been listening to for the millionth time. Her eyes burn from excessive crying and monstrous lack of sleep; head is heavy against the pillow and numbing pain just won’t leave. She mindlessly taps the mattress with fingertips following the first chords of acoustic guitar. It’s not the type of song she would normally listen to, but it’s one of Shiho’s latest finds.

Events from the day mimic the song in a loop, they unravel again and again before her pupils. Ann bites her lip and curses. If only she’d been kinder to her, more reliable, just more… a friend.

If only she’d endured better Kamoshida’s harassments.

_That’s not the point, you idiot!_ She shouted in her mind.

The sudden ringtone of her phone stops the song playing and vibration makes her startle. She gives the screen a tired glance and blood freezes in her veins. She sits up and answer.

“Hello?”

“Ann, dear? I’m Shiho’s mother.”

“Yeah, I saved the number. How’s Shiho?”

“I’m sorry to call you on such an inconvenient hour, but you have the right to know.”

_No. No, no, no, no- _

Ann’s knuckles clench and go white. She holds her breath so much her chest screams for the pressure and begs for some air.

The voice on the other side cracks and the woman sobs.

“Shiho… She… Doctors said she won’t wake up from coma.”

“No,” Ann whispers, “no, it’s. It’s not – I’m sorry, Mrs. Suzui. My condolences.”

“Thank you, dear,” the woman cries in the speaker, “this is a nightmarish night for us. It must be for you, too. Shiho often spoke to us about you. Thank you for being her friend.”

A sob escapes from Ann’s mouth and she runs her hand to cover it. Fingers tighten on her cheek and muffle the disconnected sounds of her crying.

“You’ve stayed by her side until you could. We deeply appreciate what you did. We’ll let you know about the funeral.”

Ann coughs and does her best to steady her voice.

“Yes, of course. Thank you for informing me now, Mrs. Suzui.”

She quits the call without the ‘goodnight’, but screw on Japanese manners. A scream leaves her lungs and reverberates through her body. Her breath is frantic, and everything is clouded by heavy tears.

She falls back on the bed. Throat burns but howling doesn’t stop.

The song begins to play again without the call to disturb.

_No man is an island, this I know_  
But can't you see?  
Maybe you were the ocean when I was just a stone

_So here we are_

***

Carmen’s flames set fire in her blood. Sharp eyes lay on Kamoshida’s beaten shadow and her mouth twists in disgust. Hands tremble filled with anger and hate and just pure desire for revenge.

A step comes from behind her, but she stops every attempt at coming closer to her with a crack of her whip. A voice speaks but she can’t figure out the words. 

“You killed her!” she shouts, and flames grow stronger, “You damn bastard, you killed Shiho!”

Another step forward to her.

“Ann,” Ryuji speaks in unusual quiet voice, “if you go on, you’ll kill him. I mean, not that he doesn’t deserve it, but this is some serious shit.”

Ann’s voice breaks.

“He abused Shiho and made her kill herself. There’s no reason in this world why I should spare him, now. She was my light, the only person I held dear. I let – I let this perv asshole get his hands on _me_ because I wanted to _protect_ her.”

Another crack of whip.

“He fooled me, once. I won’t be so stupid again.”

“But, Lady Ann! If we steal his treasure, he won’t be able to bear the weight of his actions. He will live his entire life repenting for what he’s done.”

“I know!” she screams and fire blazes around her.

Eyes pierce through Kamoshida’s shadow and she has enough.

“Carmen!”

“Ann!” Ryuji screams.

Flames blast from her Persona and brush against the shadow’s side; they hit the tiled floor and break stone in small fragments.

Ann’s eyes are on fire, but her voice goes dead cold.

“I am better than you. I am stronger than you. And with this power, I’m going to steal your treasure just before your ugly face.”

She turns on her heels and collects the golden crown. She spits her last words.

“Just like you did with _mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previous work in the collection: Bravely Default - Edea - Tread  
Next one in the collection will be: Pokémon mangaverse - Preciousmetalshipping


End file.
